Daredevil: The Animated Series
'''Daredevil: The Animated Series '''is an American television show based off of the Marvel superhero Daredevil. The show follows Matt Murdock and his adventures as Daredevil. Much of DD's history is in the show. The show, the Sensational Spider-man, Avengers: The Animated Series, and Ultimate X-Men are all set in the fictional universe Earth-251920. Each season has approximately 20 episodes. Season One # Origins, Part 1: Matthew Murdock is in average student studying for law, that is, until he saves a blind man from radioactive isotope being hauled along in a truck. Instead of hitting the blind man and spilling over on him, the truck hits Matt and the radioactive isotope falls onto him, causing an innocent Matt to lose his ability to see. His other senses are heavily amplified though as a result of the radioactive substance. # Origins, Part 2: Matt, with his loss of sight, eventually loses his girlfriend Elektra Natchios and she moves out of his life. Deciding that it would be best to keep his nose in his books, Matt keeps studying and eventually gets a degree for law, which opens a career for Matt; criminal justice. In his daily life, however, Matt happens to come across an old blind man who can see and is offered a lifetime opportunity to train and learn how to sense things even without sight. Matt agrees and undertakes training from this old man. # Origins, Part 3: The old man's name is revealed to be Stick. After about a year of training from Stick, Matt adopts the superhero secret identity and finally becomes a lawyer, kickstarting his career as the costumed superhero known as Daredevil. # Nelson & Murdock: Matt sparks a new light with an old friend named Foggy Nelson whom he had befriended in high school. Having the same perspective, the two open up their own law firm and name it Nelson & Murdock Law Offices, and begin scouting for a potential secretary. Meanwhile, Matt deals with his responsibilities as Daredevil and encounters a street gang within Hell's Kitchen up to no good. # Bad and Ugly: Matt deals with a crime organization within Hell's Kitchen once more ran under the Kingpin. # Eye of the Bull: A mercenary by the name of Bullseye begins to strike people down in Hell's Kitchen, attracting the attention of Matthew Murdock. Summoned to Bullseye's location, Matt tries to take the mercenary down but ultimately fails initially, with the Bullseye giving information of Daredevil to his boss, Kingpin. # Purple & Dangerous: A man with a charismatic attitude puts up studious reporter Ben Urich and Karen Page as hostages, painting their faces purple. By the time Daredevil is able to arrive to where they're being held as hostages, the Purple Man has left. # Purple & Dangerous, Part 2: This Purple Man makes himself known to be the infamous Kilgrave, and later puts employees of the Daily Bugle as hostages and lures Daredevil all across New York City constantly saving hostages. Daredevil, too mentally exhausted, is then given the beatdown by several purple people, unable to defend himself. # Purple & Dangerous, Part 3: Daredevil is narrowly saved in the middle of his beatdown and escorted to the hospital by Foggy Nelson. Category:SpiderMan12 Category:SpiderMan12's Animated Universe Category:Daredevil: The Animated Series